This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Modern window assemblies in residential, commercial and industrial buildings may include one or more window sashes that are vertically moveable relative to a window jamb. The window sash(es) may include pivot bars, allowing the window sash(es) to also tilt relative to a window jamb.